Hush
by roo17
Summary: Every night, Law tries to go to sleep. And every night, something's there watching him from the darkest corner of the room.


Hush

* * *

 _AU, slight ooc, disturbing imagery. Rhyme doesn't belong to me, found it on wattpad._

* * *

 _Hush now big brother, don't say a word_

He doesn't move, doesn't dare utter a sound. His muscles all tense until everything aches with pain. His hands grip the pillow beneath his head as tightly as possible while his eyes widen and throat constricts.

 _Sister's gonna buy you a mocking bird_

He can't see anything but the darkness of the night, but he swears he sees shadows dancing in the corner of his eyes. Shadows with claws and teeth to rip him apart piece by piece, until there's nothing left of him. Until all that remains is his spattered blood on the walls.

 _And if that mocking bird won't sing_

He wants to run, to flee, to escape the madness driving him insane. But he knows it would be futile; the madness always wherever he goes. This is no escape. And that terrifies him to end. Because he can feel his sanity slip away little by little day after day as he lays down to try to sleep.

 _Sister's gonna rip of its little wings_

Tears of frustration build in his eyes before he blinks them away furiously, his grip on the pillow causing his knuckles to turn white and his hand to start cramping. But he doesn't let go, he holds onto the object like his very life depended on it. He just wants to sleep without dreaming…!

 _Hush now big brother, now don't you cry_

He's losing his mind. He tells himself there's nothing there, that it's all in his mind. It's just hallucinations caused by sleep deprivation and chronic insomnia. Nothing more, it's not real. But he knows better. He knows it _is_ real. Watching him from the darkest corner of his room, blending in with the shadows of the night. It's always there.

 _Birdie's not dead, birdie just can't fly_

Will it ever end? The paranoia is beginning to slowly kill him. His guard is never down, he doesn't allow himself the luxury of relaxation anymore. It's utterly tiring, but he does it to stay alive. People started asking if he was okay. No, he isn't. He's far from okay. He's on the breaking point, on the edge of a knife. And he knows…he knows he will fall.

 _Hush now big brother, didn't mean to lie_

His breath hitches in his throat. He swore he heard something move. He wants to look, but his body is frozen in place. Terror momentarily grips his mind and his heart's suddenly pounding like a steam hammer in his chest.

 _I really didn't think that birdie would die_

He barely manages to swallow as he tries to calm himself down. It's fine, nothing's wrong, you're safe, there's nothing there. Your eyes are playing tricks on you and your ears are just ringing. Close your eyes and go to sleep. But he refuses to close his eyes. He doesn't dare close them. So he stays awake, eyes wide and body still tense.

 _Hush now big brother, don't say a word_

He feels the bed dip behind him. There's something on the bed with him. The hairs on the back of his neck all stand up, and a small shiver runs down his rigid spine.

 _Sister's gonna kill for you the whole damn world_

His instincts are telling him to run, to escape before it's too late. All the alarms are going off inside his head and something akin to despair pools in the pit of his stomach. He has to get away. But he tells himself it's all in his mind. He won't move, he refuses to.

 _Hush now big brother, now don't you cry_

Because Law is tired of running. He's tired of being paranoid, of slowly going insane. He's tired of convincing himself it's all in his mind. He feels something caress the skin of his naked shoulder, and he can feel the breath of the creature on the back of his neck. The voice pauses its morbid rhyme momentarily. Finally, Law's body relaxes. His grip on the pillow goes slack and he lets out a quiet breath. In the end, Law never wanted to escape. No, in the end, Law wants nothing more…

 _Don't cha think it's time for you to die?_

…than to die.

* * *

 _A/N: The song Hush Little Baby suddenly came into my mind, and I instantly thought of making it a horror one-shot. The parts with the birdie are part of the rhyme I found on Wattpad. "Mama's gonna kill for you the whole damn world" I guess is from Batman. Found that online._

 _Yes, that's Lamy singing to him. And yes, Lamy is dead. Was that all really happening or was it all in Law's mind? That's up to you to decide. :P The way I picture her is her face is splattered with blood, her mouth is always pulled into an inhumanly big smile, and her eyes are missing and there's spiders crawling out of her eye sockets. But hey, at least in the end Law gets to be with Lamy finally. :'D_

 _There's a small Alice: Madness Returns reference here, and a small LotR reference. Can you guys spy the (pathetically made) references? I won't blame you if you couldn't. XD_

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _~»roo the psycho«_


End file.
